


Little By Little

by Mormorlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormorlock/pseuds/Mormorlock





	Little By Little

"Dean?" Sam called from the hallway of the men of letters bunker.  
Dean mumbled, checking the time on the clock beside his bed. 5:08  
"Shit. Yeah sure im in here."  
Sam skipped into Dean's bedroom and sat on the old wooden chair beside him.  
"So hey, get this,"  
Dean rolled his eyes and popped his head out from under the dark green covers, hissing at the light that Sam had turned on.  
"Ugh, this better be worth you waking me up or I swear-"   
"Shut up," Sam interrupted. "I think it's a pagan God."   
Dean sighed.  
"You know for one moment, considering its five am, I thought this would be important."   
"But it is, it's for the case."  
"Sammy its five freaking o clock in the morning I wouldn't care if it was a gnome that pooped rainbows with pots of burgers and pie at the end of them on a case for Santa Claus, understand?" Dean eyed up the bruises forming beneath Sam's eyes.  
"Have you even slept?"   
Sam shifted in his seat.  
"Well technically, no. But that's not important see this god-"  
"Dude. You've gotta get some sleep, we can talk about this later." Dean buried his head under his pillow. Sam groaned and thrust the book towards Dean.   
"Yeah, totally, I will, I'll go in a minute but can I just-"  
"Now!"   
Sam rolled his eyes, placed the book on Dean's chair, and closed the door behind him.  
Cas sighed from under the bed.  
"Finally." Cas laughed as he climbed on the bed, stealing the covers from Dean.   
"Shut up he'll hear you."   
"No he won't, I don't understand why you wouldn't just let me wipe his memory." Cas nudged Dean.  
"Because," Dean said as he playfully punched Cas' arm.   
"I'm sorry have you not met Sam? He's a Winchester and you know damn well that means he'd just so happen to run into a psychic that tells him everything, because that'd be so coincidental it'd make sense in our screwed up lives." laughing off the comment.  
"Well maybe so, but it means we could've been doing something a lot more fun instead of that conversation." Cas smirked and slid his way under the covers.  
"Oh, really, hm, I'll have to give it some more thought next time then, what did you have in mind?" Dean grinned to himself as he could feel Cas' hands trail over his torso.   
"Oh I don't know..." Mumbled Cas. Dean squealed as Cas tickled his sides.   
"Stop! Cas, please, Cas, baby stop!" Dean squealed and giggled.   
"Dean? Dean!" Calls came from the hallway.  
"Oh shit look what you've done now." Said Dean, still laughing. Sam burst through the door.  
"Dean! What's wrong? What's happening? I heard you screaming."  
"Nothing Sammy, don't worry about it I was just watching this show-" Dean pointed to the blank screen of his tv.  
"It got boring, I turned it off. What's going on?" Dean asked, grinning to himself as he could feel Cas drawing smiley faces on his thigh.   
"Nothing I just heard you screaming."  
Dean shrugged.  
"Bees."  
"We're indoors."   
"Oh yeah uhm I meant in my dreams like you know how much I hate bees man, ugh,"   
Cas nipped Dean from under the covers making Dean smile.  
"Horrible little things you know? Buzzing around and what not."  
Sam shrugged.  
"I guess, I thought I'd come check up on you, see if you wanted to talk about that case?" Puppy eyes, great.  
"I can't wait... Until the morning, meaning at least 1pm normal person time to talk about it, but right now im kinda busy." Laughing as Cas had gone back to tickling him.  
"Oh. Oh were you oh man gross ugh sorry I'll leave."  
"What? No. Man no not that I meant-" Dean spluttered and coughed because his sides were hurting so much. Cas had gotten bored and groaned from underneath the sheets.   
"Bad dinner." Dean explained. Cas chuckled to himself and began blowing raspberries against Dean's waist.  
"Phew, sprouts man," Dean laughed, swatting away the imaginary smell. "Anyway go get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow, goodnight Sammy."  
"Whatever, night Dean." Sam closed the door behind him, again.  
"Okay Mr," whispered Dean as he nudged Cas. " You've had your fun."  
Cas emerged from the covers, flushed, he breathed heavily.  
"Hot under there was it?"   
Cas nodded.  
"He know that something is going on Dean."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're a terrible liar, first you're watching a blank screen television that isn't even plugged in and the next second you were dreaming about bees," Cas punched Dean. "Amazing creatures by the way."  
"That doesn't mean he knows anything he probably just thinks im tired or drunk or something."  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Dean im a celestial being, and Sam isn't stupid, no matter how little sleep he's had, he knows something so I don't understand why we can't just tell him. It's not like he doesn't hint at it everyday regardless."  
"Babe that's just Sam being Sam, did I tell you he was making up partner pairing names for us the other day?"  
"No."  
"Yeah, seriously, after the musical it was all destiel this, deastiel that. He was having a field day with it."  
Cas smirked.  
"Shouldn't it be casdean?" He replied.  
"Seriously? You too? Anyway, that doesn't mean anything, unless sastiel does as well and there's something you're not telling me."  
"He didn't."  
"Oh but he did."   
"Oh lord." Cas giggled.  
"Well?"  
"Dean don't be ridiculous, Im not, nor have I ever had sex with your brother. He's too tall, how on earth do you expect me to climb that?"  
"Shut up."  
"Now I know, I have the legs for it, but Dean, could you imagine how many energy bars I'd need before hand?"  
"Shut up."  
"Im not sure I could commit to such a rigorous energy bar schedule, I'd probably need to drink a lot of red bull as well, it'd be like Mount Everest, do you think I'd have to take an oxygen tank for the ride?" Cas doubled over with laughter.  
"Enjoying this?"  
"Awh you look adorable when you're jealous. Dean I was joking." Cas cooed.  
"Shut up, time for round two?" Dean asked. Cas winked as he climbed on top of Dean.  
"Game on."


End file.
